The Particulars
by Michele Grahn
Summary: GSR Drabble. 2 short drabbles about each of them
1. The Particulars

Title: The Particulars

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own any characters or any rights or anything…at all

Note: Originally this was just one chapter. The one about Sara. The second one was added as an afterthought really because my friend told me it would balance it out. I'm not crazy about is so you can skip that one.

* * *

She's not what the typical male would describe as their perfect woman. She's not particularly curvy. Her hair is not particularly shiny or straight or curly for that matter. She has teeth that aren't particularly straight, bisected by that gap. Her eyes aren't particularly large or unique colored, just a brown color that millions of others have.

Her breasts, while not terribly small, like those anorexic looking starlets today, weren't particularly large either. Even the way she speaks isn't particularly normal. Her patterns of speech are halted and peppered with odd inflections. Her lips are not full or particularly large in any manner.

And while to any other man this may make her less appealing, it's just these things that make her all the more spectacular. It's because he takes the time to appreciate these little imperfections that he is able to notice and appreciate the particulars few else saw.

To start with the most obvious, she has particularly long legs. While that is a distinguishing feature in itself there is more to it. The fact that her legs add to her height makes another particularly nice effect. While being much taller than a woman may make most men feel strong and protective, it takes a toll. Having to bend over to kiss a woman makes surprise and impromptu kisses much harder, plus it hurts the neck…

…neck. Hers is particularly long which allows for a veritable endless set of possibilities of lip destinations. Her voice is particularly rich and when she gets emotional it gains a sexy rasp that lures him further in. Her intellect is particularly vast and matched only by her compassion and her ability to empathize with others.

But more than anything else, her smile is particularly… particular. It encompasses her whole face. A person can't not smile. The fact that it is so rare makes it all the more breathtaking. When she smiles she is open, letting the lucky recipient see her without guile. She may not be every man's perfect woman, she is his. Sara is, after all, so much more than the sum of her parts.

END

* * *

That's it- there's another part that really has nothing to do with this- but I don't like it as much so you don't hafta read it  hope yopu liked this though. PLEASE review! 


	2. Any Woman

This is just a second part- It really has nothing to do with the first part. Just added as an afterthought really. Sorry it kinda sucks.

* * *

He has always been a good looking man, Any woman could tell you that. His eyes are the first thing that would capture the attention of any woman. The deep baby blue, a seemingly impossible color until his eyes. Any woman could see the allure in his curly hair. Once a rich brown, its now mostly gray. Still unbelievably attractive in the unfair way that only men seen to be able to pull off.

He carries a few extra pounds on his frame, but any woman could look past that to see that his arms, specifically his forearms, and his chest and back her well muscled and toned. His upper body strength belying the fact that he played some sport in his younger years. His hands are large and any woman could see the advantage of having those hands at her disposal.

Any woman could appreciate the fact that he is a successful man who gets paid well for his services. His voice is deep and full of passion. Any woman would want that voice aimed in her direction. He could be seductive when he wanted to be. He knew how to combine his timbre with his eye contact and physical proximity. Any woman would be a puddle on the floor under his influence.

These are things that any woman could see. The truly special things about him are things that any woman couldn't appreciate. Any woman would be put off by his single mindedness. But to her, it's something they share, and when he brings work home with him, she isn't offended, she's glad because she wanted to do the same thing. That single mindedness is also applied in every area of his life, especially love making, but just any woman wouldn't stay long enough to find that out.

Any woman would see his bowed legs as a negative attribute. She thinks its adorable, of course she would never say that to him. She can tell it's him coming from across the lab by his distinct gait. It' reassuring.

Any woman would see the lines on his face as a sign of his age. But to her, they are a symbol of all he's experienced. A long time of laughing wearing lines into his eyes and years of learning giving him lines of concentration on his forehead. And she wouldn't trade his mind for anything. Any woman could tell you what makes Grissom attractive, but only she can tell you what makes him…him.

END


End file.
